Apenas mais um dia
by Persefone-San
Summary: Cansado da rotina, tenta criar uma situação para se encorajar e admitir algo para alguém que gosta mais que como amigo. As coisas dariam certo? Yaoi leve - MiloxCamus


Apenas mais um dia

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masame Kurumada e cia.

**Apenas mais um dia.**

O sol nascia com todo seu esplendor, os primeiros raios do dia clareando o quarto e atingindo o homem que ainda dormia. A luminosidade no rosto e o calor fraco despertaram-no para mais um dia. Espreguiçou-se e levantou, arrumando tudo imediatamente. Foi ao banheiro cuidar de sua higiene matinal e preparou um rápido, porém apropriado café da manhã.

Arrumou rapidamente as poucas coisas que estavam fora do lugar e desceu as longas escadarias.

Rotina. Os dias pareciam sempre os mesmos, as coisas nunca mudavam. Ao mesmo tempo em que adorava essa situação, a odiava.

Quando recebia seu treinamento, que fora um inferno, imaginava que como cavaleiro teria várias missões difíceis, que exigiriam o máximo de seu preparo e raciocínio lógico, elaboração de estratégias...

Tudo ilusão de uma mente infantil e inocente.

Na oitava casa, acordou seu morador. Esperava por ele recostado a uma imensa coluna que sustentava a casa de _Scorpius._ Milo era o único cavaleiro no Santuário que Camus se atrevia a chamar de amigo, que confiava cegamente. Não que considerasse os outros falsos, mas não fazia muito o tipo sociável.

– Desculpe a demora, Camus. – o loiro sorriu, descendo as escadarias ao lado do aquariano enquanto terminava de ajeitar sua roupa de treino.

– Por que você nunca acorda sozinho? Pouparia tempo. – como sempre, era prático e calmo. Gostava de ter tudo, incluindo horários, sob controle, mas Milo nunca permitia isso.

– Simplesmente não consigo, tenho sono pesado! E não precisa reclamar, levanto rápido quando me chama!

– Se não levantasse, não lhe esperaria. – respondeu com praticidade, o que fez o escorpiano sorrir. Milo sabia que não era verdade.

Nas arenas, apenas mais um dia de treino.

Dia este que se transformou em semanas e depois em meses.

Mas a rotina estava para ser quebrada.

Nesta manhã, Camus começou seu dia como qualquer outro; mas passou pela oitava casa sem chamar seu morador.

Também não treinou naquela manhã.

Levara consigo apenas um livro, seguindo por uma difícil trilha em meio a ruínas e pedras até um local magnífico, próximo aos limites do Santuário.

Seu local secreto. O lugar que mais gostava de toda a Atenas.

Sentou na grama macia, abaixo de uma frondosa macieira que nascerapróximo ao penhasco. Abriu seu livro e iniciou sua leitura, tendo ao fundo o som do mar se chocando contra as rochas.

– Por que não me acordou hoje? – alguns minutos depois, uma voz familiar chamou sua atenção.

– As coisas têm de mudar, Milo. – manteve os olhos sobre as páginas que lia.

– Até o fato de você ser meu despertador? – falou divertido e sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, fitando-lhe a face com curiosidade. Seu sorriso logo desapareceu.

Camus não lhe revelou aquele sorriso discreto como de costume, ou lhe lançou aquele olhar repreensivo. Sequer comentou algo. Apenas virou a página de seu livro.

– O que foi, Camus? Fiz algo que te aborreceu? Se fiz, me desculpe, não foi intencional.

– Você não fez nada.

– Então...? – estava confuso.

Camus calmamente fechou o livro e pousou-o ao seu lado, sobre a grama. Desde que Milo chegara, não conseguiu ler uma linha sequer.

– Responda-me. Com quantas pessoas eu costumo ter intimidade? Conversar muito, passar horas e horas acompanhado?

– Hum... Que eu veja, apenas comigo. Somos melhores amigos e não te vejo a vontade com os outros.

– Exatamente. E isso tem de mudar.

Milo sorriu, animado. Nunca imaginou que Camus um dia lhe diria que tentaria se aproximar mais dos outros.

– Isso é fantástico! Com o tempo, vai reconhecer como é agradável ter vários amigos, poder sair e conversar com todos...

– Não estou falando disso. Estou falando que antes de você aparecer, eu vivia só. Sinto falta disso.

– Co-como? – o sorriso do grego desapareceu rapidamente. Olhava fixamente para Camus.

O francês notou naqueles olhos tão azuis quanto o céu o quanto atingira o grego, mas permaneceu inexpressivo, como costumava ser.

– Aproveite a amizade que tem com os outros. A partir de agora, quero meu espaço de volta. Não vou mais te acordar e peço que não me procure mais, a menos que seja para assuntos relacionados ao Santuário e aos treinos.

– Mas por que isso repentinamente?

– Cansei da rotina.

– E faço parte da rotina...

– Exatamente.

Milo suspirou pesadamente, levantando-se.

– Como preferir... – e deixou-o só, como desejava.

Camus observou-o até a imagem do grego desaparecesse do alcance de seus olhos. E então, apenas quando estava só, permitiu que uma lágrima deixasse seus olhos, acariciando suavemente sua pele clara.

Odiava a solidão.

Sempre quis se aproximar mais dos outros, mas nunca soube como. Agradecia a Atena por Milo ter aparecido em sua vida, por estar sempre ao seu lado com aquele jeito cativante e animado que só ele possuía. Aquele grego era o único que conseguira atravessar completamente a barreira de gelo que Camus criara ao seu redor.

Quando mais novos, Milo foi muito insistente com ele, até que tornaram-se grandes amigos. Camus não agüentava mais aquela rotina, queria mudar e ser algo mais que amigo de Milo. Sabia que naquele penhasco, o único que lhe encontraria seria o escorpiano e queria ver se o grego mudara. Precisava saber se Milo ainda insistiria para continuar ao seu lado, como fizera quando adolescentes. Somente assim teria coragem de dar um passo a frente e admitir para ele o que sentia há algum tempo. Mas ao ver que Milo apenas aceitou, percebeu que as coisas não eram mais as mesmas, como pensava ser. Agora via que amava o loiro, mas que este não o via mais que como um amigo. Um amigo como Mu ou Shaka eram. Camus via que não era especial para Milo.

Camus levantou e caminhou até a beirada do penhasco. Contemplava o mar violento se chocar contra as pedras, e apreciava o vento a tocar-lhe o rosto, bagunçando seus longos cabelos ruivos. Fechou os olhos. Adoraria conhecer a sensação da liberdade da queda livre, mas não poderia fazer isso. Atingiria Athena com desonra.

Fez a única coisa que lhe restava. Pegou seu livro e voltou para sua casa. Passou o resto de seu dia no templo frio de _aquarius_. Sua vida tornou a se igualar a de todos os cavaleiros que já foram protegidos pela constelação de Aquário. Uma vida solitária.

Na manhã seguinte, Camus tornou a acordar com a claridade a adentrar seu quarto, mas permaneceu deitado. Não estava muito disposto e não havia necessidade de levantar tão cedo.

Não havia mais a quem perder tempo observando dormir. Não havia mais a quem acordar. Arriscou e o perdeu. Não havia mais volta.

oOoOoOoOo

A claridade dos primeiros raios de sol adentrou no quarto do escorpiano, despertando-o. Milo espreguiçou-se e levantou. Parou quando ia fechar a janela.

Tal ato faria que seu quarto escurecesse, mas se lembrou das palavras de Camus.

O francês não o procuraria mais, então não tinha porque fingir que ainda dormia. Sentiria falta do corpo dele próximo ao seu, da voz suave para acordá-lo, dos toques gentis em seu ombro ou costas.

Deixou as janelas abertas, e foi se aprontar para um dia difícil.

Ainda estava difícil acreditar no que Camus lhe pedira, mas seguiria como foi a vontade dele. Amava-o a este ponto. Respeitaria suas vontades e decisões.

E se o francês se arrependesse e desejasse voltar ao que eram antes, Milo aceitaria alegremente. Tudo o que queria, era ver seu Camus feliz, independente do que tivesse de fazer.

oOoOoOoOo

Essa fic não veio bem de uma idéia elaborada. Apenas deu vontade de escrever algo e ela saiu. Mas ainda assim não está como esperava que sairia... E caso alguém leia e ache que tem continuação, não ela acabou mesmo. Já disse que não tenho talento com oneshots? Talento nenhum! Mas se quem ler decidir que esta pessoa que vos fala merece um agrado, deixem reviews, sim? E sei que o título não tem muito haver, mas... Não encontrei outro.

Beijos a todos que lerem até aqui!

Perséfone-san

16-08-08 – 22:33h


End file.
